


Repression

by PistolPolarity



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistolPolarity/pseuds/PistolPolarity
Summary: "I was lamenting my past, I required unaccompanied attention in the shadows.""I was lead to believe you had no past."Or, Odin (kinda) opens up to Hinata





	Repression

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't played fe Fates in months, so pardon me if they're out of character.  
> Also, I'm not good at writing.

He hears the approaching footsteps a second too late, and flinches at the scuff of sandals on a dirt patch as they come to rest behind him. He's about to stand, about to whip around and chant an attack with Nosferatu at his side at the unknown being, but halts a quarter way through when a familiar chuckle startle stuns him. He kept a relaxed voice.

"Hinata?"

The standing man stares down at him amused with a smile worth sacks of gold. His hair is tied back loosely, brown locks running down his back fixed together by red ribbon. His breast plate missing along with both gauntlets, and his hands are at his hips, one resting just above a sheathed katana.

Odin releases the tome. And the newcomer smiles cheekily.

"The one and only."

"You startle me apprentice, quite a devious maneuver sneaking up to the unexpected."

Odin slouches with a breath.

Hinata replies with only a shrug and breathy chuckle.

"You should've sensed me a mile away, what with the power those dark spirits give ya."

"You dare not underestimate the dark forces that gift me, Hinata." Odin states matter-of-factly. "T'was a matter of surprise. Speaking of which," He quirks and eyebrow at his standing colleague, " Why do you venture to my side in the dead of night?"

Hinata winced.

"Stop me if this sounds a bit strange, but while I was on patrol, I saw you leave your tent."

  
He scratched the side of his head, and Odin damned his reddening face.

"It ain't really like you to venture out without telling anyone, needless to say, I got curious." Hinata continued; "I fancy you're fine though, guess I should've took you for a star-gazer." He stepped forward, "Can I...?"

The blond only barked a laugh and pat the grass-splotched patch beside him.

"It flatters me to hear you so concerned of my well being, Hinata. You believe that I am fully capable fending off interfering faceless, surely."

  
Hinata only rolled his eyes and he took his spot, his knee bumping Odin's playfully.

  
"It's not that I don't trust ya, it's just I don't want you to hog all the fun; And hey, it wouldn't do me any good to have a dead teach, amirite?"

"Ah..."

They sat in silence for what felt like half an hour, Odin sitting with one leg up and the other crossed underneath it, Hinata criss-crossed, jerking his leg every so often.

Hinata sighed

"So what exactly are you doing out here?"

It was strange once he had asked, and he almost regretted interrupting the silence. Odin's eyes had changed. The once fanatical iris' became a faded gray as he dipped his head, seemingly inquiring his words.

When he answered, he did so solemnly and carefully.

"I was lamenting my past, I required unaccompanied attention in the shadows."

"I was lead to believe you had no past."

He speaks before thinking and curses himself silently at his brashness. But Odin just gives him a once-over, then leans back into the hillside. His eyes never leaving the brunet.

"I have a prior life of war and loss," He rolls his head to gaze toward the sky and Hinata leans in further. "I don't particularly enjoy mulling over it. Though at times it becomes too demanding of attention," He closes his eyes. "So I escape to locations as such. To try and silence this internal gloom."

He finishes and Hinata just stares. A mix of emotions and the ever growing curiosity of the exact events he friend's endured agitates him, and above that, the feeling of pity eats away at him.

He hoped he wasn't pushing.

"I'm sorry."

Odin shifts and opens his eyes with a quizzical look shot towards his companion.

"Hark! You've naught to atone."

"Maybe not, but what reaction can I give?" Hinata paused, "Sounds like you've been through hell." He leans back to lay beside the other man, setting his arms to prop his head up.

And Odin feels a slight drop in his stomach at the concerned look Hinata faces him.

"You could say that."

And they continued to lay side by side.

Minutes passed, and the two remained silent. One trying to power through memories of the past, the other writhing to ask about them, yet forcing himself to hold his tongue.

And as the minutes went on the silence became heavier.

Odin spoke up.

"I believe it is time for us to take our leave."

Both men sat up, Hinata picking grass from his locks, odin dusting his cloak of stray dirt. Odin stood first, and offered his hand to the other, which he took gratefully and pulled himself up. They locked eyes for a brief moment, and Hinata smiled brightly at the dark mage.

There was that cursed gut feeling again.

"Thanks, Odin."

"For the hand?"

"Nah, not that," He laughed. "Thanks for opening up to me about your past." He paused. "And to an extent, for the hand."

Odin shook his head at the smiling man, and a similar grin was spreading to his own face.

"What can I say? Every hero needs someone to pass down his dark past." And Hinata laughed hard at that.

"I'll be sure, Odin Dark, to spread your word throughout the hills of Hoshido to ensure your legacy lives on." He wiped a tear, chuckling at the thought of him preaching Odin's name to village children as though he was the star of his own epic.

"I'm holding you to it," and Odin gave a wink at that. "Now let us take our lead, as I recall, you were suppose to be on watch."

And the look on Hinata was priceless, Odin thought.

"Dammit! I completly forgot!" He dropped his head in his hands. "Saizo's going to have my ass on leaving my station."

"Then let us make haste, my friend!"

They shared a nod, and jogged on.

One Satisfied to repress past memories, and one eager to continue to hear of his companions past.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to end things, and this probably sucks, but damn do I love this couple.


End file.
